Friends,Hero, or maybe more?
by MiyatheEarthninja
Summary: Team 7 isa assigned to go on a mission only to hurt Sakura with disturbing words. Very angry, she asks the Hokage to continued as a ninja in Suna which she agrees. She come back finding Sasuke wanting her! Will she fall or stand? Secrets are revealed!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone!* kunai is thrown at me and I dodge* Who thrown that at me! *a baby comes up to me***

**Sakura: AW! It's so cute!**

**Baby: *starts giggling evilly and pull out Kisame's sword!**

**Me: AH! IT'S THE KILLER BABY! *runs away* SAKURA! Do the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: Oh right! Miya-chan does not own Naruto and may get sued for noy admitting she does not own Sasori. *looks at baby* Wait for me Miya!**

**)()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**Normal POV**

**The Gates of Suna**

Sakura was at the gates of Suna with her things packed up. She just stated her business to the guards and they let her in.

If you look closely you can see she has a fake smile. You could be wondering, why is our favorite blossom at Suna with her bag of clothes in her hand? The reason for this was her ex-teammates.

**This is her story.**

WEEE! Time traveling!

Sakura was having a talk with her old friend Miya and MoMo. They were talking about how much they miss each other. They also talked about Gaara, their childhood friends.

Just when they were about finish, they sense chakra coming toward them.

"Shoot! Someone's coming we got go!" said MoMo shouted loud, but enough for only them to hear.

" Okay MoMo but something tells me Sakura is in trouble. We should watch her." Miya whispered to MoMo's ear.

They then said their good bye to Sakura and Miya left in a swirl of rocks from the ground while MoMo left in a swirl of fire.

A few seconds later, an ANBU came in front of Sakura.

" Haruno-san, Tsunade wants you in her office immediately." he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura then ran to the Hokage tower, knock on her door, and went in only to be greeted by her team.

Their was silence until Tsunade spoke. "As everyone may know you have a mission. This is a C-rank mission. We have report a spotted rouge ninjas by Kohana. We want each of you to get a report." the Slug princess said in a demanding voice.

"Hai!" was only heard from the pinkette. She notice this and look up at her teammates.

Kakashi spoke and said " Hokage-sama I don't think Sakura is up for this standard."

All you could hear was a gasp from Sakura. Why don't they think she was ready?

" Yeah Granny what if she gets hurt!" shouted the knuckle-head ninja of the village.

This time the words made her angry. Why would Naruto think such a thing?

" Hn, the dobe is right she is too weak and useless." the Icy Chicken-Butt Uchiha said in a emotionless voice.

**That is it! You better tell them something Outer Sakura before I come out!**

_Okay I will!_

"I'm not up to the standard, I will get hurt, I'm weak! Listen to the words coming out of my mouth! I may not have an eye technique or a family justu (which is a lie) but I know what I am capable of!" Sakura yelled at her teammates.

If they only know about her.

"Sakura come on your punches don't even hurt!" yelled Naruto.

Now that shattered Sakura's heart.

When Naruto realized what he said he was too late.

"Sakura I-" he was cut off when he heard " Lady Tsunade I will like to become a ninja at Suna with my **other **friends."

Everyone looked up to Sakura. Was she crying? No! Was she weeping? No indeed! Instead she had a smile determination and pride with a hint of fakeness.

Tsunade smiled at her. Sure she was mad at Team 7's lack of confidence in the Blossom, but love how she still stand strong. She just made her decision.

"Sakura, as of now on you are not a ninja of Kohana!"

At this Sakura can feel smirks growing on Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke faces.

" I'm not done talking!" yelled the busty woman grinning madly.

Everyone look at the Hokage with shocked in their eyes.

" She has permission to pack and leave anytime she wants!"

Sakura smiled and look the Hokage in the eye telling her thank you.

" Team 7 will be doing the mission without Sakura now you may leave!" shouted Tsunade.

Everyone then walked out the building. When they reached outside, Sakura noticed someone hit her head. She looked around only to see her team having a evil glance at her.

" Oops sorry I just wanted you to let you know what kind you will have being a ninja." scolded Sas-gay.

" Since your not a ninja, I could do this!" Naruto gathered chakra in his fist and bonk Sakura on the head "that is a reminder of the times you hit me!"

After that all of Team 7 left laughing at her. Sakura stood up an whispered " Those times I hit him was to make him learn from his mistakes."

She the ran to her house, pack up her stuff, burned the picture of her and Team 7, and put on different clothes which consisted of:

A black v-neck sleeveless shirt which stopped a little over her belly button with a red Haruno symbol on the back, Black baggy pants with strips of red at the sides, black combat boots, a kunai pouch at the right side of her hip, a green katana strapped at her back, red lip stick, a green diamond necklace to match her eyes, and her hair curly going down to her waist.

All in all she looked fiiiiiiiiine!

**I'm sexy and I know it! CHA!**

_Keep it down my head still hurts!_

**Sheesh sorry!**

After that. Inner said no more and Sakura grabbed her bags. When she went outside, she received whistles and glares.

Sakura smirked but suddenly faded when she seen her ex-team at the gates of Kohana. It looked like they were waiting for her! Sakura then decided to put on her fake smile and went toward the gates.

When she got closer, they looked up with wide eyes. She was that beautiful! Sakura walk past them and said " We will meet again soon believe me." in a disgusted voice and ran off to the woods.

They all watched her with regret. They didn't really know they hurt her that bad!

What went unnoticed was Sasuke's lust and evil expression. " Sakura I promise when you come back, you will restore my clan!"

Sasuke didn't know 2 ninjas heard him. " Rocky we need to go to Suna now!" They then transported unheard and safe.

AAAWW! Flashback ended

That is how Sakura is at Suna starting a new life with her childhood friends. This is going to be one interesting meeting.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Me: I'm finish the story! As everyone may know Sakura is still a genin with the others and she is 13 years old.**

**Sakura: HELP! **

**Me: Oh and the baby is still trying to kill us!**

**Baby: Goo Goo GAABWHAHAHA!**

**Me: I knew I shouldn't had watch Saw 3 again!*runs away with Sakura***

**Please review!**


	2. I beg of you to read!

Hey guys I'm in deep water right now I know you love this story but guess what! Some little critters from A Marvel Universe along with with his sidekicks decide deleting most of my chapters...well I wouldnt say most but the WHOLE FREAKING STORIES INSTEAD OF CHAPTER 1!

Sorry about that but If yall can, can you guys as my supporters and frieands please tell me what I put in it and if you want me to chang some thing so you won' be reading the same stuff it would really help. So that's all thanks:)


	3. The rings

Sakura look all around her.

" Oh the feeling sand reminds me of Gaara and Miya somehow…"

"HOW CAN YOU THINK OF THEM WHEN YOU GOT MEEEEE!"

Sakura ninja instinct kicked and and did the first thing on her mind.

**Operation: Beat the pulp out whoever ruined her peace and quiet moment **

The pink haired sweetheart decided to grab the victim shirt and get him a finishing blow when…

" Sakura is that you?"

Sakura stood stiff trying to process what happened. She realize was holding Kankuro and Temari was behind her was…

"Gaara?"

The red haired boy body shifted making her know that was his name.

"Gaara!", Sakura drops Kankuro running over to him not giving a care in the world what will happen. The rosette hug him feeling the warmth of his his skin coming in contact with her skin. The smell of cinnamon surrounded her nose it a hint of cocoa. He really hasn't changed, she thought. She took the time to look at his feature.

He surely had some muscles to start of first. He was wearing his Kazekage outfit. He was to be describe a the cute boys if the girls are into that type. He was more tan and now have a hint of emotions on his face…**his big, sexy, hot , fiiiiiine face**

Sakura blinked at what she just heard her inner said, but just couldn't make a comeack. It was true.

Then she heard a chuckle. She look up to see him looking at her. He was amused indeed. Gaara face softened and looks at her finger. Sakura traced his eyes to what he was glaring at. Sakura face brightened, it was indeed she was wearing the bonding ring. That ring her old friends made, promising to be together forever. It had the word"緒に Issho ni" meaning together.

She smiled at that ring knowing what that mean. She look back at him to see he was holding his and up, ring on the index ring same as her. The only difference was his was sea green instead emerald green like Sakura's and it said "永遠に

Eien ni" meaning forever. They then wrap their hands around each other, laughing. Sakura was in happiness along with the others around them.

Temari, Kankuro, Momo, and Miya (they just came out of no where) smile knowing they will never forget what the rings meant. Sakura and Gaara will always be "一緒に永遠に

Issho ni eien ni"

**Together forever**

Okay I know it's short but it's quick. And I will but how they all became friends later in the story. Feel free to read my other stories that I hope you'll enjoy.


End file.
